Si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies
by so
Summary: Le PG13 est pour plus tard. UA, un peu OOC... Duo rentre chez lui après une dure journée de labeur et croise un auto-stoppeur... Et puis voilà.
1. l'autostoppeur

Si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies, ça n'était ni pour vous faire souffrir, ni même voulu, c'était juste un hasard et je m'en excuse  
(c'est le titre)

Aloooors commençons par mes messages perso…

Shakes : j'adore ta suite de Hikaru. J'ai adoré Eden. En fait, j'adore toutes tes fics. Je laisserais des reviews avec plaisir si ça ne faisait pas planter mon ordi. Prends ton temps pour les continuer, mais continue comme ça, s'est super ^________^ ! En fait, je t'adore aussi ^.^

Hitto-sama : à quand la suite de Gundam Wing-RPG ? Hein hein hein (puppy Eyes) ?

Lgds : vala ça c'est pour ta commande. Je sais, ton couple n'est pas encore là. Désolée. C'est juste l'introduction.

Disclaimer : Cette fic est UA, OOC, Yaoi, mais pas encore de lemon, et non !  
Donc voilà je la fait suite à une commande de ma chef loseuse en personne, rendez-vous compte de l'honneur que c'est pour moi !  
Sinon, si c'est pas terrible… je sais… désolée d'avance.

Chapitre 1 : l'auto-stoppeur(c'est le numéro de chapitre ^_____^)

Duo conduisait à la limite de la vitesse tolérée sur une route qui sortait de Sainte Eustache, la musique à fond dans les hauts parleurs mais les fenêtres fermées. Il rentrait chez lui après avoir passé toute la journée à aider avec les enfants de l'orphelinat de Sainte Hélène, et il avait beau avoir trouvé ce travail par idéalisme et par choix, il était fatigué d'avoir du surveiller toute la journée un gamin plus qu'insupportable, qui s'était finalement calmé à l'heure de la sieste.

Il se dirigeait vers son domicile, un bâtiment de plein-pied qu'il partageait avec trois amis, 50 km de là. Ceux-ci devaient probablement être déjà rentrés, leur travail finissant plus tôt et étant plus proche de leur maison, mais il savait encore qu'il aurait à se charger de préparer le repas pour le soir. Wufei n'aurait touché à aucun prix à un ustensile de cuisine, et lors du partage des tâches Trowa avait décidé de s'occuper des autres tâches ménagères. Quand à Heero, après avoir tenté un essai de cuisine simple, il s'était décidé à aider Trowa : il n'était décidément doué qu'à faire des plats compliqués qui demandaient des heures de préparation.

C'est donc en poussant un gros soupir de lassitude (état qui ne durait cependant que quelques minutes chez lui) que Duo s'apprêta à franchir la bretelle d'accès à la portion d'autoroute gratuite qui le ramènerait chez lui.  
Cependant, chose étrange, il croisa sur son chemin un jeune homme blond platine, l'air plus ou moins petit et frêle, qui en voyant une voiture passer tenta avec énergie mais sans trop d'espoir de tendre le pouce vers l'autoroute. Duo n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des auto-stoppeurs (et encore moins des auto-stoppeuses) mais le garçon avait l'air si exténué qu'il crut que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas l'autre se jetterai sous les roues de la voiture suivante.

Ce fut par conséquent par pure peur de causer la mort de quelqu'un que Duo s'arrêta à côté de l'auto-stoppeur et ouvrit la vitre de la voiture.

" Tu veux aller où ?  
- Là où vous voulez, du moment qu'on s'éloigne !  
- Hein ?"  
Le jeune homme rougit.  
" Si vous allez sur Bozen, Yssac ou Chaptelat, ça serait bien.  
- Anyers, ça te va ?  
- C'est parfait !"

Il ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le siège passager, gardant son immense sac à dos sur les genoux.

"Tu sais il y a de la place derrière... j'te laisserai le temps de récupérer ton sac, t'en fais pas !  
- Ho..."  
Le blond déposa son sac sur le siège arrière, se retourna et s'attacha.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Quatre, et vous ?  
- Moi, c'est Duo, enchanté ! Mais arrêtes de me vouvoyer, s'il te plait, je suis pas si vieux !  
- D'accord, si vous voul... si tu veux."

Le trajet se déroula en silence, mettant Duo plus que mal à l'aise, lui qui avait l'habitude de parler à tord et à travers... Finalement, décidant de ne pas déranger des mœurs qui étaient si agréables, il se décida à faire la conversation.

"Tu travailles où ?  
- Je n'ai pas encore de travail.  
- Ha. Tu as un endroit préféré où aller ? j'ai l' temps, hein ?  
- Oui... J'ai une connaissance qui vit à Conflans... Si tu pouvais m'y arrêter ça serait génial. Mais Anyers sinon, ça va.  
- Mais tu as quel age ?  
- J'ai 19 ans.  
- Ouf, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru avoir affaire à un fugueur ! ^_^"

Quatre détourna la tête, soupira et ne répondit pas.

"Moi, tu vois, j'ai 20 ans, et je travaille dans un orphelinat mais je vis avec des amis ! Ca fait moins cher pour le loyer ! Il y en a un qui est assistant vétérinaire, et puis un autre qui est prof d'arts martiaux en tous genres ! Et puis le dernier il est informaticien... Il crée des programmes dont tout le monde se sert de nos jours ! Et il n'a même pas fait d'études pour ça, il a appris la programmation tout seul et pris un ou deux cours pour se préparer et hop ! il travaille déjà, et c'est un des meilleurs ! C'est un surdoué ce type ! Et en plus il est très mignon... Le seul ennui c'est qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup... remarque, c'est vrai, il parait que je parle pour deux... Donc voilà mais le problème avec eux c'est qu'ils ne font jamais la bouffe du coup tous les soirs c'est moi qui m'y colle... Et après il y en a toujours un pour râler que je ne fais que des pâtes ou des pizzas ! Tu te rends compte ? alors que je m'emmerde à leur faire la nourriture ? Bon, c'est vrai, j'admets, c'est eux qui font le ménage... Sauf dans ma chambre bien sur parce que ma chambre elle est toujours bordélique mais ça c'est parce que je vis mieux là dedans... Enfin bref. Toujours est il que j'ai un travail gratifiant, mais crevant ! Ya des gosses ils sont adorables et tout, mais d'autres qui sont insupportables ! J'ai même souvent envie d'abandonner mais c'est vraiment bien comme métier... et puis parfois il y en a qui ont grandi et qui viennent nous remercier... enfin moi pas encore parce que ça fait trop peu de temps que je travaille, mais sinon c'est vrai que... ... ..."

A force de babillages auxquels Quatre répondait parfois par un "oui" ou un "c'est vrai ?", mais toujours en souriant, ils arrivèrent à Conflans. Le jeune homme indiqua à Duo où se situait l'appartement de la personne chez qui il allait séjourner, afin qu'il s'arrête le plus près possible. Duo en profita pour lui demander l'adresse d'un bar, car il était fatigué et voulait sa dose de caféine quotidienne pour tenir jusqu'au soir.

Il en était donc à siroter son eau noire et amère, assis à la terrasse d'un café, quand il aperçut de loin la silhouette de Quatre, qui revenait.

"Quoi, il vient me remercier, ou quoi ?"

Le blond arriva, son gros sac toujours sur les épaules. Il le posa par terre et s'assit en face de Duo.

"Ben, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Quatre posa les coudes sur la table et mit ses mains sur sa tête, avant de se mettre à sangloter. Ne sachent trop comment réagir, Duo posa la main sur le bras de Quatre et attendit que celui-ci se calme. Finalement, les sanglots s'espacèrent puis stoppèrent, et Quatre releva la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. 

"Pardon, je ne devrais pas... Je suis désolé de t'avoir gêné...  
- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'arrive plutôt que de t'excuser sans que je sache ?  
- Et bien... C'est juste que, mon... mon ami a refusé de me loger et... je ne sais pas où aller... c'est la première fois que je dois me débrouiller tout seul, ho, j'ai honte, je ne sais même pas quoi faire à mon âge...  
- Attends, si c'est ton ami il aurait du vouloir t'aider, nan ?  
- ... La situation dans laquelle ça l'aurait mis est plus difficile qu'on pourrait le croire...  
- Quoi, tu t'es enfui de prison ?  
- Ho, non, quelle idée, non ! Pas du tout !" 

Duo le regarda attentivement... il ne savait pas comment, mais il réussissait à sentir quand on lui mentait. Et ce n'était pas le cas. 

"Bon, écoute, on a bien une chambre de libre, tu pourrais loger chez nous pendant quelque temps ! Le temps de te trouver un boulot, de te débrouiller, et tout !  
Vraiment ?  
- Oui, juste le temps de régler une petite formalité." 

Le natté fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit un téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro et attendit. 

"Allo ? Qui c'est ? Hee-chan ? ... Woé, Heero, si tu veux ... Oui, oui, je bois juste un café avec... Oui, c'est bon, calme toi, ça va ! ... Oui... Bref, c'est pas tout ça mais... J'ai dit oui, bordel, laisse-moi finir ma phrase ! ... Nan mais... Bon alors voilà, je suis avec un charmant jeune homme et... Mais tu vas me laisser parler, merde ? ... Non, je ne parle pas de mes préférences sexuelles ! ... Mais oui, mais oui. ... Je peux en placer une, maintenant ? ... Bon, alors je suis avec un charmant jeune homme que j'ai pris en auto-stop et -laisse moi finir- il s'avère qu'il est à la rue pour la nuit et... Non, Heero, mais pour qui tu me prends ! ... Je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez préparer la chambre d'amis pour lui ce soir... ...t'as peur pour tes fesses ou pour ton matériel informatique ? ... Bon, alors va te faire voir. ... Woé, crétin aussi. ... C'est bon, alors ? ... Putain, passe-moi ton homme, t'es lourd. ... Allo, Trowa ? C'est Duo ! Voilà, est-ce que je peux amener quelqu'un ce soir ? ... Oui ? ... Merci, Tro-man, c'est un ange ! à tout de suite !" 

Il raccrocha, soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Quatre. 

"C'est bon , tout est près, tu peux venir !  
- Heu… tu es sur que… je ne veux pas déranger et… je dormirai à l'hôtel, tu sais… ce n'est pas un problème pour moi et…  
- Pour te refaire une crise de nerfs comme tout à l'heure ? Et tout seul, en plus ? Tu rêves ! Et puis, c'est avec plaisir !  
- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes…  
- Quoi, tu es recherché par la police ?  
- Non, pire.  
- Par la mafia sicilienne ?  
- Non.  
- Par une quelconque mafia, alors ?  
- Non, ça n'est pas ça…  
- Alors tu viens ! Je n'accepterai pas de protestation ! Vivre tout seul, ça doit être horrible, je ne te le souhaite pas, alors je veux pas que les gens soient tristes donc tu viendras chez nous au moins pour une nuit ou deux, et puis on verra ensuite !  
- Je t'aurai prévenu…  
- Oui, oui ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Duo paya sa commande, puis attrapa Quatre par le poignet et le tira vers la voiture, lui laissant à peine le temps de récupérer son sac.

Un fois assis au volant et reparti, Duo recommença à parler, mais ce fut cette fois pour poser une question.

« Juste une chose ! Tu n'es pas homophobe ?  
- Heu, pourquoi ? fit Quatre d'un air mal à l'aise. Tu ne comptes pas me faire des avances, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Naaaaaan je te connais trop pour ça ^______^ ! C'est juste que deux de mes amis sont ensemble. Ils ne sont pas très expansifs mais je suppose que ça ne te gène pas. Enfin, j'espère.  
- Non, absolument pas. Les gens font bien ce qu'ils veulent, je me demande qui je serais si j'osais imposer une personne à aimer à une autre. Enfin, il s'agit bien d'amour, non ? »

Duo ne répondit pas sur le coup, et son regard se troubla. Pas de larmes, mais ses yeux semblaient regarder une autre dimension que celle où se situait la route. Quatre poussa un cri lorsque la voiture dériva dangereusement sur la gauche, en plein dans la direction d'un camion qui arrivait un face. Duo braqua brusquement à droite et dans un grand crissement de frein et de pneus, la voiture finit par retrouver sa trajectoire initiale, et Duo sembla avoir retrouvé tous ses esprits.

« Oui… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… »

Le temps que le blond se souvienne de la question qu'il avait posée, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Duo stoppa la voiture devant une maison, en sortit et descendit le sac de Quatre, le posant sur le trottoir.

« C'est bon, c'est ici, A côté du dojo Fei ! »

Il ouvrit grand la porte et entra en criant.

« Maman arrive les enfants ! Venez me dire bonjour et me montrer vos devoirs !  
- Ta gueula Maxwell j'essaie de penser, moi ! »

Et Quatre vit débarquer trois une créature dans l'entrée.

TBC apparemment…

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Si vous voulez la conversation téléphonique à l'autre bout du fil de Duo, la voilà :

Allo. ... Heero ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tu n'es toujours pas rentré à cette heure ? ... On s'inquiétait et ton téléphone n'est même pas branché ! ... La prochaine fois, pense à le laisser allumé. ... Crétin. ... T'y penseras ! ... Pardon, je t'écoute ... N'exagère pas, quand même ... Mais on s'en fout que te soies avec un mec tant que tu appelles ! Tu fais bien ce que tu veux avec lui ! ... Mais pourquoi tu appelles pour nous parler de tes préférences sexuelles ! ... De toutes façons on les connaît déjà ... Ouais, vas-y ...... T'as déjà couché avec lui ? ... Ben pour toi ... Et tu le connais que depuis ya une heure à peine ! t'es sur de lui ? ... C'est pas pour ça mais c'est pour toi que... Baka ... Non ! Tu sais pas ce que... Ouais si tu veux. ... Oui oui, fais. De rien. A tout de suite. "


	2. un accueil chaleureux

Si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies, ça n'était ni pour vous faire souffrir, ni même voulu, c'était juste un hasard et je m'en excuse  
(c'est le titre)

Vous savez quoi… j'adore qu'on me laisse des reviews… bon, sinon, j'ai écris ce chapitre entre deux heures de boulot et… qui a dit qu'on ne bossait pas à la fac ? ben on devait pas faire la même… Hem…  
Bref, du coup, j'ai presque pas avancé l'intrigue mais j'ai presque fini de poser mes persos.  
Mais bon le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce qui arrive à Quatre ! du moins, un peu… ! babaie !

Chapitre 3 : Un accueil chaleureux ! 

La créature était plutôt bien bâtie, pas très grande mais musclée, et l'air assez renfrognée.  
Et c'était un homme, typé asiatique, vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'un débardeur noir. Une queue de cheval serrée retenait ses cheveu et il avait l'air moyennement ravi de voir Duo entrer. Il désigna Quatre du menton.

"C'est qui, lui ?  
- Ho, Tro et Hee-chan ne t'ont rien dit ? C'est Quatre, un auto-stoppeur que j'ai pris en sortant de Sainte Eustache, il sait pas où dormir alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait l'héberger pour la nuit ! T'en penses quoi, Wuffy ?  
- Mon nom est Wufei !  
- Vivi, Wuffy-chouppi, mais t'en penses quoi ?"

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement méprisant. Quatre observait l'échange, se demandant comment il allait tourner et dans quelle maison il était tombé, mais sans oser dire quoi que ce soit

" Tu fais c'que tu veux de tes fesses, Maxwell. Mais j'ai faim, tu pourrais pas préparer quelque chose à manger ?  
- Ho, merci Wufei, je suis heureux de voir que tu as passé une excellente journée, et que tu t'inquiètes de savoir que c'est aussi mon cas ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas une FEMME !"

Il avait mis tout son mépris dans ce dernier mot, comme s'il était en lui-même une insulte.

" Ok Wufei… Tu pourrais être sympa au moins… Merde c'est toujours moi qui bosse, ici…  
- Et c'est moi qui héberge. Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment passé une journée de merde. La mère d'un gamin qui vient dans le groupe de débutants le mercredi après-midi est venue râler que je battais son fils parce qu'il était rentré avec un bleu… Elle n'avait qu'à l'inscrire à un cours de dentellerie si elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse ! Et vu le monstre que c'est, son fils, j'aimerais bien, moi, le frapper, si ça n'était pas déshonorant…"

Duo éclata de rire, tapota l'épaule de Wufei en lui jetant un regard plus ou moins compatissant, et finit par lui répondre.

" Tu veux des conseils d'éducation, Wuffy-chouppi ?" puis, soudain, sembla se souvenir de la présence de Quatre à côté. "Bon, Quatre, je vais t'installer et après j'irai faire la bouffe et on ira manger, ça te dit ?"

Quatre sursauta à l'appel de son nom et sourit.

" Oui, oui, je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier…  
- Evite de lui dire ça, fit Wufei. Il serait capable de te demander de dormir avec lui…  
- Chuis pas comme ça, Wuffy ! " s'indigna Duo.

Le natté attrapa le sac de Quatre et s'engagea dans des escaliers. Le petit blond le suivit et ils entrèrent dans une chambre, petite mais claire et bien aménagée. Un lit deux places était posé dans un coin, et une armoire et un bureau remplissaient le reste de la pièce. Duo posa le sac à côté du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, prétextant que la chambre puait le renfermé.

" C'était la chambre de Hilde, ma demi sœur, mais depuis qu'elle s'est trouvée un mec, elle a déménagé, donc tu peux la prendre aussi longtemps que tu veux ! Enfin, si tu paies un loyer !"

Duo tira un bout de langue.

" Bon, quand tu seras installé, descends les escaliers et prends la porte sur la gauche, c'est la salle à manger.  
- Ho, c'est bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à sortir ! Par contre, je peux t'aider à préparer le repas…  
- Vraiment ? Tu es certainement un envoyé du ciel, dit Duo, des larmes d'émotion à peine feintes dans les yeux."

Ils descendirent donc les escaliers ensemble et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Au menu du soir, Duo avait décidé de faire un taboulé et des haricots verts. (1) Pendant que Duo s'échinait à équeuter les haricots, Quatre coupait les légumes. Etrangement, Duo restait calme et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un certain temps. Tout à coup, il releva la tête et regarda Quatre.

" Tu sais, ici, je suis le seul à beaucoup parler et les autres me le reprochent (ho, monde cruel et injuste) parfois, mais on s'entend bien, hein !  
- Heu… oui, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Pour pas que tu t'inquiètes…"

Silence.

"Encore merci…  
- Pas de quoi, vraiment !"

Le silence commençait à se faire de plus en plus pesant. Duo s'était mis au découpage, puis il posa avec fracas son couteau sur la table.

"Fini !"

Tout content, il sortit de la cuisine et ne revint pas de plusieurs minutes. Quatre commençant à se sentir seul, il fit le tour de la cuisine et regarda l'installation des meubles. Tout y était fonctionnel et, si ce n'est une cadre contenant une photo, rien ne décorait la pièce. Il se rapprocha du cadre, la photo représentait Duo, Wufei et deux autre jeunes hommes, étrangement proches sur le cliché. Duo tenait Wufei par le cou, Wufei était en équilibre incertain et les deux autres se tenaient bien droits derrière, la main dans la main, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin, sauf un, dont seuls les yeux riaient.

"Tu cherches quelque chose à voler ?"

Quatre sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec un garçon d'origine asiatique, les cheveux en bataille, celui qui ne souriait pas sur la photo. Il put constater qu'en vrai non plus, il n'était pas souriant. Pas du tout. Il semblait plus constipé qu'autre chose…

"Heu… nonononononon c'est heeeeeu c'est Duo qui m'a pris en auto-stop et comme il m'a laissé seul dans la cuisine j'ai regardé cette photo… Vous habitez tous les quatre ensemble, c'est ça ?  
- Hn.  
- Et vous êtes vétérinaire ?  
- Baka de Duo, à parler à tort et à travers. Non, je suis informaticien (2)  
- Ho, c'est vous… Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir accepté que je passe la nuit ici !  
- Hn.  
- Je peux aider à mettre le couvert ?  
- Je l'ai déjà fait.  
- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi.  
- Non.  
- Dommage…  
- ...  
- Je m'appelle Quatre, et vous ?  
- Si je te donne mon nom tu vas me tutoyer.  
- Certes..."

Le visage de son interlocuteur avait beau rester fermé, Quatre essayait en vain de l'ouvrir ou de le faire sourire. Il continuait la conversation dans le but d'obtenir de lui plus d'une demi syllabe, mais autant parler à un mur... Le mur, au moins, ne vous aurait pas accusé du regard pendant la conversation. Et puis avec un peu d'imagination, on aurait pu penser qu'il était poli. Mais pas cet homme ! Un duel entre yeux se serait engagé si Quatre avait été de nature plus belliqueuse, et si un bruit dans son dos n'avait pas retenu son attention. Duo entrait dans la cuisine.

" Tiens, Heero, t'es là ? Je te cherchais partout ! On mange ! C'est toi qui as mis le couvert ? Je te présente Quatre, c'est lui que j'ai pris en auto-stop. Vous avez fait connaissance ?  
- Heu... plus on moins..." réussit à balbutier Quatre.  
- Bien ! alors vous allez pouvoir venir manger ! Suis-moi, Quatre !"

Quatre obéit sans l'ouvrir, intimidé par le regard de Heero.  
Ils entrèrent dans une salle à manger à peu près aussi sobre que la cuisine, cinq couverts posés sur la table. Quatre prit la place entre Duo et Wufei. Face à lui se tenait Heero, toujours aussi peu engageant. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions de tenir la conversation avec ses logeurs se volatilisèrent sous cette froideur, et il plongea le nez dans son assiette, atrocement gêné. Wufei et Duo semblaient être les deux seuls à table capable de parler normalement, quoique Duo tenait les neuf dixièmes de la conversation. La place à côté de Heero était toujours vide. Heero lâcha enfin sa première phrase de la soirée.

" Pourquoi Trowa n'est pas là ?  
- Il arrive, il prenait une douche... Il a dit qu'on pouvait commencer sans lui."

Ils s'étaient servis tous les quatre lorsque la dernière personne attendue arriva dans la salle. Il était très grand, avait de très beaux yeux verts, dont l'un était malheureusement caché sous une mèche, qui lui collait presque au visage à cause de l'eau dont elle était imprégnée. Il regarda Quatre, le salua de la tête et alla s'asseoir.

" Bonjour. Je m'appelle Trowa, je suis désolé mais je crois que j'ai oublié ton prénom...  
- Je m'appelle Quatre...  
- Alors, d'où viens-tu, Quatre ?  
- D'Arrami. C'est juste à côté du Sahara.  
- C'est étrange, tu me parais bien blond pour quelqu'un qui vient de là-bas.  
- J'ai une malformation de naissance, un peu comme les albinos.  
- Ha bon. Tu es en France depuis longtemps ?  
- Quelques jours seulement.  
- Ca doit être dur de voyager seul, non .  
- C'est assez enrichissant, en fait, mais je cherche du travail pour me poser un peu... Vous habitez ensemble depuis longtemps ?  
- Heero et moi nous connaissons depuis tous petits..." Il eut un regard tendre vers son voisin. " Et puis, au lycée, nous avons rencontré Wufei et Duo, et nous avons emménagé ensemble, ça nous a plu et nous sommes restés comme ça.  
- Vraiment ? C'est chouette !"

Trowa lui parlait tout en se servant dans les plats et en mangeant.. Même Duo ne parlait plus. Il semblait capable de poser exactement les questions qu'il fallait pour décoincer Quatre, plus ou moins personnelles mais ne semblant jamais toucher un sujet trop difficile à évoquer pour le petit blond, et répondant juste à celles que celui-ci posait. Ils en vinrent à parler de tout et de rien, et en arrivèrent au dessert. Après avoir fini son fruit, Heero posa presque en le lançant son couteau sur la table, et partit en colère, jetant un regard mauvais à Quatre. Trowa s'excusa et partit à sa suite. Quatre se replongea dans son yaourt, honteux d'avoir peut-être été la cause d'une grave crise de couple.

" Tu sais ce qui arrive à Heero, Duo ?  
- J'en sais rien Wuffie, il doit être jaloux...  
- Je suis désolé.  
- C'est pas ta faute Quatre, ici ya que Trowa qui sait parler avec des gens qu'on ne connaît pas sans les mettre mal à l'aise comme moi !"

Wufei se tourna vers Quatre.

" Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Pardon pour le manque de respect de Heero, ça ira mieux demain, t'en fais pas."

Quatre fit un sourire penaud. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Enfin seul avec Wufei, Duo se permit quelques remarques.

" Le pauvre il était tout coincé !  
- T'avais qu'à parler un peu, toi aussi ! Tu n'as pas ouvert ta grande gueule du repas !  
- Mais heeeeeeeu Trowa semblait si intéressant et intéressé que j'ai pas osé le couper et..."

Quatre était entré dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée. Il avait retrouvé tous ses vêtements et, une fois en caleçon, il s'était glissé entre les draps, essayant de trouver le sommeil.

_Père… pourquoi moi ? pourquoi suis-je le seul ? Où êtes-vous maintenant ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il de liberté ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, ce soir ? Ils ont pourtant été charmants de m'accepter comme ça... Il faudra que je les remercie demain, et que je parte tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas leur causer de problème..._

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, il ralluma la lumière et sortit un livre de son sac. Il venait à peine de l'ouvrir quand Duo entra dans sa chambre.

" Pardon ! j'ai vu la lumière allumée alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais te parler ! Désolé pour ce soir, c'était pas ta faute, hein, et ya pas de problème entre Trowa et Hee-chan, ils sont déjà réconciliés... Bon, je te dérange pas, au moins ?" Il s'assit au pied du lit de Quatre. "Dis, il est que minuit, tu voudrais aller en boite avec moi ?  
- Heu, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, mais... Je ne sais pas si je ferais bien de sortir.  
- D'un autre côté tu n'arrives pas à dormir...  
- C'est vrai.  
- Bon, alors tu viens !"

Duo tira Quatre par le bras. Le petit blond ne résista pas bien longtemps, il voulait après tout prendre l'air, depuis plus d'une semaine et passait d'hôtels miteux en auberges de jeunesse louches, et il ne sortait que pour se déplacer et aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, à pied et en passant par de petites routes...

" Pis t'en fais pas, ma sœur sera là ! Tu vas voir, elle est super gentille, elle devrait te plaire !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ca t'intéresse ? fit Duo avec un grand sourire plus ou moins innocent.  
- Moi ? ...non. Pas vraiment.  
- Hoooooo toi aussi t'es homo ?"

Quatre rougit au cinquième degré sur une échelle de trois et détourna le visage.

" Ce genre de pratiques sont mal vues par ma religion.  
- Par ta religion ou par ceux qui l'interprètent ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ben regarde, moi chuis chrétien j'ai un curé qui m'a presque servi de deuxième père, et j'ai lu la bible et tout ! (le seul livre sans beaucoup d'action que j'ai fini, d'ailleurs, et c'est bien parce que j'étais forcé) et finalement j'y ai rien trouvé qui dise qu'il était interdit d'être homo ! Sans rire ! Faut te documenter ! Au fait t'es de quelle religion ?  
- Musulman.  
- Ha bon !"

Sans cesser de parler, Duo avait sorti de son armoire quelques vêtements qu'il tendit à Quatre. Celui-ci disparut rapidement dans sa chambre, et en ressortit vêtu d'un pantalon noir plutôt près du corps et d'une chemise blanche. Duo était à son téléphone et entretenait une conversation houleuse avec son interlocuteur. Finalement il raccrocha et se tourna vers Quatre.

" C'était Hilde. Ma demi-sœur. On va en boîte homo, ça te dérange pas ?  
- Comme tu... Comme tu veux, balbutia Quatre, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.  
- Alors Let's go ! On y va à pied, c'est pas trop loin et yaura pas de problème si on boit !  
- Je ne bois pas.  
- Pas grave, d'façons j'ai plus beaucoup d'essence ^___^"

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la boite de nuit connue de Duo, qui était bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur le petit blond, ou du moins à passer un bon moment avec lui.

(1) hommage à ma maman…mais nooooooon on mange pas toujours la même chose en été… ^_________^

(2) Je suis…. Ingénieur informaticieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! J'aimeuh les ordinateeeeeeeeureeeeeeeeuuuuuuuh ! Windows 98eeeeeeeeeeuuuuh !


	3. C'est fou !

Si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies, ça n'était ni pour vous faire souffrir, ni même voulu, c'était juste un hasard et je m'en excuse  
(c'est le titre)

Disclaimer 1 : pas à mwa les bos soldats... C'est pas grave. J'écris ce que je veux. De toutes façons je reçois pas de fric pour ça. Je dirais pas non en fin de mois mais bon ça serait pas honnête. Par contre, si Duo ou Heero m'entendent, vous voulez pas vous faire pardonner d'envahir tout le temps ma tête ? Nan ? dommage ^_______^;; Nan, j'abuserai pas de Quat'chan c mon ptit frérot...

Disclaimer 2 : Je ne sais plus qui m'a posé la question, mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer dans la boite de nuit. En fait à l'origine ils ne devaient pas y aller. Mais Duo a insisté, et j'ai pas pu résister. C'est pas grave. Pis bon, ça me permettra peut-être de parler d'autre chose. Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. Si les deux frangins n'ont rien contre...

_Notes perso_

Shakes : (agite gand les mains au-dessus de sa tête) Shaaaaaaaaaaakes !!! Contente de te voir iciiiiiiii !!! (se jette sur Shakes) mon idole *________*  
Continue toutes les fanifc que tu veux, de toutes façons ça sera que du bon ! Et pour le bas de Quatre... j'vais essayer de m'en occuper. Bah koi, il va pas faire son timide avec moi, hein ? Chuis sa sœur, je lui ai changé les couches !  
Bah, sinon, j'ai adoré la fin de Hikaru, mais c'est qui "elle" qui empêche Heero de finir avec Duo ! Présente-la moi que le l'achève !!! Si c'est Réléna, je ferai d'une pièrre deux coups ! héhéhé...  
Pis, nan, pas de coupage de langue… ça sera pire ^______^

Lyxeria : ben voui, faut bien vous faire mariner un peu, nan ? Hem…  
c surtout pour me laisser le champ plus large pour le chapitre suivant ^.^

PPCU, Sayana, Poucycatt, Hitto-sama : merciiiiii ^_____^, un chapitre par semaine environ, je vais essayer ^.^

Chapitre 3 : C'est qu'on en apprend, des choses, en moins de 12 heures !

Arrivés là-bas, il retrouvèrent une jolie jeune fille qui s'était pour l'occasion habillée en bleu et en plutôt pas très chaudement. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas la chair de poule, vu la taille de sa jupe et l'absence de manches de son haut. Cependant sa tenue, toute courte qu'elle fut, n'était pas aussi provocante que celle de Duo, tout de cuir moulant.

" Quatre, j'te présente Hilde ma frangine préférée, Hilde, c'est Quat-chan, un gentil garçon que j'ai pris en auto-stop. Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va danser !  
- Et dragueeeeeeeer ! D'ailleurs Duo chuis ta seule sœur !  
- Ben ça prouve bien que je ne mens pas !  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je peux vous appeler Hilde ?  
- Ouais, tu peux même me tutoyer ^___^  
- D'accord Hilde.  
- Bon, arrêtez de papoter, les beaux mecs n'attendent que nous !"

Duo chopa la main droite de Quatre et Hilde la gauche, et ils le traînèrent à l'intérieur de la boite de nuit.  
La musique assourdissante, les lumières violentes et rapides, de couleurs toutes différentes mais qui ne se mélangeaient pas, les corps qui vibraient, ondulaient, se frottaient, s'éloignaient et revenaient les uns vers les autres, trempés de sueur (1) mais qui continuaient toutefois à se mouvoir dans une musique dont la mélodie devait avoir été volontairement rendue incompréhensible pour le béotien de base, tout aurait dans une autre situation contribué à mettre Quatre mal à l'aise. Mais, enfin, il décompressait. Certes, il ne s'était pas placé au centre de la piste, il ne dansait même pas encore, mais observait cette ambiance presque apocalyptique et s'en repaissait, ou du moins la laissait entrer dans ses yeux et en ressortir sans mal. De sa banquette, il pouvait voir Duo et Hilde remuant en rythme, la natte de Duo s'agitant comme un serpent contre ses hanches... Puis, décidant qu'il n'était pas entré ici pour rien, il se leva et se joignit à la foule pour danser au milieu de la masse anonyme si réconfortante. Doucement, il écarta les bras, puis il balança les hanches d'une manière sensuelle, lentement et pourtant dans la musique. C'était à peine si un cercle ne se formait pas autour de lui pour l'admirer. Les autres personnes présentes auraient eu un peu moins d'alcool dans les veines, ils auraient remarqué cette danse étrange, si différente de ce qu'on pouvait voir d'habitude, voluptueuse et presque menaçante, qui aurait été effrayante par sa langueur si elle n'avait été dansée par un ange. Ou, du moins, son substitut bien imité. Quelques mètres plus loin, Duo s'était arrêté de danser et avait donné un coup de coude à sa sœur pour qu'elle fasse de même.

" Hé ben, tu l'as choisi pour ça, ton auto-stoppeur ? Je veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait dans ta voiture... Rassure moi, c'était pas celle de Heero, au moins ? Sinon je lui répète et tu devras nettoyer les sièges tout seul !  
- Crétine, on n'a rien fait... Je pensais pas qu'il dansait si bien...  
- D'un autre côté il ferait mieux de se calmer, s'il ne veut pas se faire violer dans les cinq minutes !  
- Mais non ! c'est pas une danse qui recherche un partenaire, tu vois pas qu'il se suffit à lui-même ?  
- N'empêche qu'il a l'air vachement triste pour un célibataire endurci et volontaire !  
- Bon. On le laisse finir cette danse et on va l'occuper ?  
- Ouaaaaiiiiiis !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, lors des dernières mesures, la danse de Quatre ralentit, après une frénésie vers le milieu... Duo attrapa le jeune homme par la main avant que qui que ce soit d'autre n'ait mis la main dessus, lui évitant quelques incidents, et l'emmena sur la banquette.

" Tu nous avais caché que tu dansais si bien, Quat-chan !  
- Ca n'était pas venu dans la conversation...  
- Hé bien, j'ai bien fait de t'emmener ici !"

Duo regardait Quatre d'un air très satisfait, puis commanda une bouteille de rhum, avec trois verres. Quatre alla discrètement acheter une bouteille d'eau, ce qui n'échappa aux yeux aiguisés de Hilde.

" Ben tu bois pas d'alcool ?  
- Non. Ca m'est interdit, et puis je n'aime pas ça.  
- Hm. C'est bien. Pis c'est pas comme si c'était sous le coup de l'alcool que tu allais danser sur scène ! Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre ?  
- Avec plaisir !"

Quatre se leva, suivi de Hilde, Duo n'étant plus à table. Le petit blond plaça les bras de Hilde et entreprit de lui apprendre les mouvements de base de sa danse. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas si mauvaise, elle n'atteignait pas le niveau d'envoûtement que Quatre était capable de créer seulement en bougeant sur la musique. Quand, épuisés, ils retournèrent s'asseoir, Hilde entreprit de vider méthodiquement son verre, puis celui de Duo, qui n'était pas réapparu depuis lors, puis la bouteille complète, puis le pack de bouteilles de bière qu'elle avait commandé, sous le regard intrigué de Quatre. Depuis au moins une heure elle buvait sans discontinuer et elle n'avait pas été une seule fois aux toilettes !

" Tu vois, Kat', Lulu ma cop... ine, elle est sympa, mais pas question de mettre un p... peu de pima... piment dans notre resalion... Reg... regarde, par explempe, elle a même pas voulu qu'on couche ens... ensemble dans la chambre de mon frère... C'est tourpant pas si esceptionnel ! Et même la fois où... où... où..."

Le regard vide, elle s'écroula sur la table. Paniqué, Quatre lui prit le pouls et constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'était qu'endormie, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Sa montre lui indiquant 3h et quelques du matin, il songea qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer, et se mit en quête de son hôte. Mais point de Duo trouvable dans la boite de nuit ! Il renonça à demander à Hilde, définitivement HS, qui ronflait sur la table. Finalement il dégotta le portable de Duo au fond de son sac à dos et rechercha dans le répertoire.

* Anne, Alceste, Céline, ... Hee-chan... nan je vais éviter, il m'en voudrait... Wuffie... Oui, c'était le plus amical ! J'espère que je ne le dérangerai pas trop...*

Il appuya sur la touche d'appel et attendit. Après une vingtaine de sonneries, une voix pâteuse se fit entendre au bout du fil.

" Chang Wufei, quel est le con qui se permet d'appeler un homme normal à cette heure ?  
- Excusez-moi, c'est Quatre, vous savez, l'auto-stoppeur...  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Wufei d'une voix verte.  
- Et bien, excusez-moi, je suis désolé, mais Duo voulait sortir ce soir, il m'a emmené avec lui et nous avons retrouvé sa sœur dans une boite de nuit, mais il est tard, je ne trouve plus Duo et Hilde est en train de dormir, ce qui fait que, je suis désolé, je ne sais ni où ramener Duo ni où ramener Hilde... Pardon, je suis désolé, je m'excuse !  
- ... (silence pesant)  
- Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
- Tu bouges pas et tu attends, j'arrive. A tout de suite."

Le téléphone fut raccroché, et Quatre remit celui de Duo dans son sac, poussa un soupir de soulagement, finalement ç'aurait pu être pire. Il surveilla Hilde en attendant, rassembla toutes leurs affaires, et vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié de payer. Il retourna s'asseoir et se prit la tête dans les mains en attendant. La soirée avait si bien été, et maintenant, on aurait dit un fiasco complet. Sans compter les hommes qui venaient le draguer sans honte, bien qu'il les repoussât plutôt sèchement. Et impossible de retrouver Duo. Il lui était peut-être arrivé malheur... Il finirait par croire qu'il portait vraiment la poisse partout où il passait. Une main lui tapotant sur l'épaule le sortit de ses réflexion. Il leva la tête, s'apprêtant à refuser une énième fois les avances d'un quelconque parti, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Wufei. N'aurait été sa retenue naturelle, il lui aurait sauté dans les bras pour le remercier d'être venu si vite.

" Bon, Tu as réuni les affaires ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu vas m'aider... Prends Hilde sur tes épaules, je m'occupe du reste."

Quatre acquiesça et obéit, penaud. Il suivit Wufei et déposa Hilde ainsi que les sacs et manteaux dans la voiture de Wufei, puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour trouver Duo. Bizarrement, plutôt que de se diriger vers la piste, Wufei prit directement la direction des toilettes. Avec la force de l'habitude, il poussa toutes les portes jusqu'à trouver une cabine occupée par deux hommes. Le premier était assis sur la cuvette, et Duo était assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassait d'une manière qui faillit faire saigner le nez de Quatre. Ils avaient déjà ôté une partie de leurs vêtement. Wufei ramassa la chemise de Duo, tira quelque peu Duo vers lui et lui posa sa veste sur les épaules. Duo et l'homme en face de lui poussèrent un grognement, mais aucun ne fit un geste, et Duo s'écroula dans les bras de Wufei, en ronflant aussi fort que sa sœur. Wufei l'embarqua sur ses épaules, faisant signe à Quatre de ramasser les autres affaires de Duo. Il s'exécuta et sortit à nouveau dans le parking, tout ça sans un mot. Wufei balança toutes les affaires dans le coffre, attacha Duo et Hilde côté à côte sur les places arrière et indiqua la place à côté du conducteur à Quatre.  
Une fois les deux hommes assis, la voiture démarra.

" Excusez-moi...  
- D'abord, tu me tutoies. Et puis ça n'est pas ta faute.  
- Excuse-moi... J'aurais du m'occuper de Duo et...  
- Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est à cause de ce crétin natté. D'habitude il rentre le matin, mais t'en fais pas. Il aurait du te prévenir qu'il ne comptait pas dormir cette nuit, tu aurais pu rentrer à pied."

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble, et Wufei prit Hilde avec lui et monta les escaliers. Il sonna à une porte, et une jeune femme ensommeillée ouvrit la porte. Il lui mit Hilde dans les bras, avec son sac et son manteau.

" Surveille-la, un peu.  
- Je vais pas l'empêcher de voir son frère.  
- Ouais.  
- Désolée.  
- Pas grave, Onna. On ne devrait juste pas permettre à une femme de sortir le soir.  
- On en reparlera, Chang.  
- Ouais. Bonne nuit."

La porte se referma, et Wufei alla rejoindre Quatre (et Duo) dans la voiture.  
La fin du voyage se fit en silence, puis Quatre alla déposer Duo dans sa chambre. Il lui retira les chaussures et les chaussettes et le borda comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son fils.

* Et bien, il semblerait que je n'ai pas les même mœurs que lui...*

Il s'apprêtait à revenir dans sa chambre, mais Wufei l'attendait devant la porte.

" Café ? Thé ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? de non alcoolisé.  
- Heu... Oui, un thé, si tu veux..."

Ils allèrent à la cuisine et Wufei fit chauffer de l'eau.

" C'est souvent comme ça, tu sais ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude, Duo sort jusqu'à plus d'heure avec Hilde, il finit la soirée sans sa sœur et s'il repasse le matin c'est déjà miraculeux. Sauf quand Hilde m'appelle pour que je la ramène chez elle. Elle est gentille mais sans gène. Comme son frère. Un peu trop masculine, pour une femme. Mais on ne va pas trop en demander à une onna.  
- Mais... heu... l'"incident", dans les toilettes, ça arrive souvent ?"

Wufei regarda Quatre comme s'il venait de lui demander comment on faisait les bébés (2).

" Je viens de te dire qu'il ne rentrait que le matin... T'as pas compris ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas... HO ! Ca y est j'ai compris ! (3) Mais il n'a jamais eu de réaction sérieuse ?  
- Bah... Le plus long que ça ait duré avec lui, à mon souvenir, c'était une semaine. Et finalement ça pouvait plus durer. Ils ont fini par casser et Duo a repris ses anciennes habitudes. On s'y fait.  
- Et... il vit bien quand même ?  
- Bah ça... A vrai dire c'est son problème. Et puis, c'est plutôt à lui qu'il faudrait poser la question. Tiens, ton thé. Du sucre ?  
- Merci, deux sucres si c'est possible..."

Quatre porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Excellent, même s'il n'y avait pas de menthe dans le thé comme il avait l'habitude d'en mettre.

" Bon, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire demain, mais nous devrons nous lever tôt... Alors bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit !"

Quatre finit son thé et retourna à la chambre. Là-bas, vidé, il s'endormit aussitôt après s'être mis au lit.

  
*************** (vous en faites pas, le chapitre est bientôt fini...)  
  


Le lendemain matin, Quatre se réveilla en entendant les autres habitants de la maison se préparer. Il s'habilla et descendit vite à la cuisine, pour leur dire au revoir et ne pas abuser de leur hospitalité plus longtemps, mais Duo insista lourdement pour qu'il prenne au moins le petit déjeuner avec eux.  
Encore une fois, ils étaient cinq à table, mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui délivrait les infos du matin.

~^~Les services publics dans la rue, des dizaines de milliers de manifestants sont attendus à Paris aujourd'hui pour la défense de leur statut et contre un projet de privatisation. Ils se rassembleront place de la Nation dès 11h... ~^~

Duo prit la bouteille de lait en en versa la moitié dans son bol de céréales, ne voyant pas ce qu'il versait à côté, trop absorbé dans le finissage de repérage au radar, les yeux mi-clos, pendant que Heero, très classe et déjà habillé et prêt, mangeait sa tartine de confiture en buvant du thé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

~^~ Un nouveau mensuel dans les kiosques ce matin : "Rollings Stones" vient de sortit. On y parle de musique, de pop-rock en particulier, reste à savoir si ce nouveau titre va obtenir autant de lecteurs qu'il le souhaite... ~^~

Wufei s'était préparé en café et y trempait nonchalamment sa biscotte beurrée, observant comme hypnotisé les petits nénuphars dorés qui se formaient à la surface et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à engloutir pour son plus grand bonheur. En face de lui, Trowa, la mèche encore emmêlée, se servait un jus d'orange, pour se réveiller un peu.

~^~ L'Allemagne fêtait aujourd'hui les12 ans de la réunification de Berlin. Helmut Kohl n'était cependant pas présent, l'affaire des caisses noire du parti catholique démocrate n'étant toujours pas réglée... ~^~

Heero se versa une nouvelle tasse de thé, et Wufei mit un sucre dans son café noir. Quatre avait renoncé à chercher du thé à la menthe et mangeait avec un enthousiasme moyen sa tartine de marmelade. Il avait confondu la marmelade avec la confiture de prune, et n'appréciant que très peu les saveurs amères, il se forçait à finir pour ne pas paraître impoli.

~^~  Un réseau de trafic de cannabis a été démantelé dans le haut Rhin dans la région de Mulhouse, le trafic portait sur toute l'Europe et concernait des masses importantes de résines de cannabis que transitaient via le Maroc et l'Espagne, 15 personnes sont actuellement en garde à vue... ~^~

Duo mangeait avec grand bruit, mais ne gênait pas trop la télévision, dont le son avait été porté à grand régime par Heero dès que Duo avait mis la première cuiller de céréales dans sa bouche. Quatre porta à ses lèvres son thé très sucré, un soupçon de goût de marmelade encore dans la bouche et au fond de la gorge, le thé faisant passer peu à peu son dégoût.

~^~Le fils et unique héritier masculin du grand propriétaire Raberba Winner a mystérieusement disparu. La police a pensé tout d'abord à un enlèvement...~^~

Quatre manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse et cacha sa gène du mieux qu'il put, en regardant au fond de sa tasse.

~^~Monsieur Raberba Winner pense plutôt à une fugue, si vous croisez ce jeune homme, vous êtes priés d'appeler au 07 69 24 58 73.~^~

Une photo du fils recherché apparut sur l'écran. Huit yeux grands ouverts (moins un caché par la mèche de Trowa) se tournèrent vers Quatre, qui s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise, si cela était possible.

" Mais, c'est TOI !!!  
- On a vu, Duo.  
- Mais mais mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Du calme Duo. Il doit pouvoir nous expliquer.  
- Oui, n'est-ce pas, Quatre ?"

Sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses interlocuteurs, Quatre ne put que hocher la tête.

Valaaaaaa !

Alors, ça a plu ?

Heu... Quelqu'un a lu ? chapeau ^_____^

Bon, poutoux les enfants, Soso va faire les courses et aller bosser, c'est vrai ya pas que les fanfics dans la vie... C'est fort regrettable, d'ailleurs, parfois.

(1) Tout transpiré de sueur, hm, lgds ? mwahahahahahahahaha !!

(2) Pourtant tout le monde sait bien que c'est l'hippopotame volant en tutu vert à pois qui amène les bébés à la maternité et qu'il se fait payer par trois épis de maïs pour une fille et deux boîtes de figolu pour un garçon ! et si les parents ne paient pas il rend les filles blondes et les garçons footballeurs !

(3) Mais nooooon ils n'est pas long à la détente, Quatre ! Il est juste encore pur et innocent dans sa tête ! Ca va pas durer ^_______^

note finale : tous les flash info sauf le dernier bien sur sont tirés de France info, j'ai rien inventé ^______^


	4. comme quoi

Si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies, ça n'était ni pour vous faire souffrir, ni même voulu, c'était juste un hasard et je m'en excuse  
(c'est le titre)

Note d'avant chapitre : un cruel dilemme s'est présenté à mes yeux. En effet, cette semaine, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ni beaucoup d'inspiration... Devais-je toutefois abandonner mon chapitre hebdomadaire ? NON ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! (sauf en période de partiels, bien sur) Du coup, celui ci est bâclé (surtout la fin) et rapide (surtout la fin) compte tenu que je l'ai improvisé parce que je ne savais pas comment entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je crois que je sais maintenant, mais allons-y gaiement... Par conséquent, je suis désolée pour ka qualité de ce mois-ci, mais bon... Maintenant, si quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'obligeance de me donner mes cachets pour la gorge, mes gouttes pour le nez et mon aspirine, ça serait gentil !  
Toshiki "Et les pilules roses, aussi ?"  
So "nan, en ce moment c effervescent, orange et ça pique la gorge."  
Toshiki "genre je vais te plaindre."  
So "nanan, mais passe moi mes gélules s'il te plait" (puppy eyes)  
Toshiki lui tend à contrecœur l'armoire à pharmacie.  
So "merciiiiiii et à la semaine prochaine !!!!!"

Chapitre 4 : Comme quoi, les explications servent toujours, non ?

" Quatre, explique-toi." 

Une petite voix sortit de la gorge de Quatre.

" Je suis obligé ?  
- Je vois pas ce qu'on fait avec un putain de gosse de riche qui a fait une fugue chez nous !  
- Du calme Heero, il doit y avoir une raison !  
- Une raison que dalle, Wufei ! Et nous on l'a hébergé alors qu'il est recherché et...  
- Mais écoute un peu ce qu'il a à dire, Hee-chan !  
- Tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien à dire !  
- Mais si tu lui laissais le temps de parler...  
- VOS GUEULES TOUS !"

Trowa se remit la mèche plus ou moins en place, agacé.

" Si vous parlez tous en même temps, il aura du mal à se faire entendre... Quatre, s'il te plait. Je te promets qu'on ne te dénoncera pas."

Quatre prit une inspiration et essaya de se lancer dans son récit.

" Et bien... Bon, je suis le fils de Raberba Winner, son trentième enfant pour être précis. Cependant par fait étrange, je suis le seul fils qu'il ait eu. C'est peut-être parce que nous sommes tous nés in vitro et que les filles résistent mieux. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Il a toujours misé tous ses espoirs sur moi, mais je ne désire pas devenir comme lui plus tard.  
- Un gosse de riche, je l'avais dit...  
- Heero, ta gueule.  
- Son attitude envers ses employés et même ses enfants est inadmissible. Je ne pourrais pas faire souffrir des gens, ça serait trop pour moi... Vous voyez, je suis empathe et je ressens la douleur des gens... Ses méthodes mêmes sont inhumaines ! Il n'a pas hésité à faire tuer des hommes qui s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin... Quand il a appris que j'étais homosexuel, il a tenté de me faire "soigner", et voyant que ses médecins n'arrivaient pas à me faire changer, il a décidé de me forcer à avoir d'autres préférences... d'une manière... que je n'aurais même pas imaginée.  
- Il a fait quoi ? Il a fait quoi ??  
- Duo, c'est indiscret comme question !  
- Laissez... Vous allez voir."

Quatre retira son pull-over.(1)  On pouvait voir diverses brûlures sur son torse et des cicatrices moyennement guéries dans son dos. Deux d'entre elles continuaient plus bas, elles étaient encore toutes boursouflées. Il devait avoir un mal de chien quand il s'appuyait sur le dos, pensa Duo, en notant l'état et l'étendue de certaines de ses balafres. Quatre renfila assez vite son haut et soupira.

" Je ne me suis pas enfui tout de suite. Il s'est mis en tête de me trouver une femme. Je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai fait mon sac, et avec l'aide d'un de mes amis, Rashid, j'ai quitté notre demeure. Depuis, j'essaie de me débrouiller. J'attends la mort de mon père, pour que Rashid prenne sa place et que l'entreprise ait un comportement plus humain, là je pourrais revenir chez moi. Dans l'état actuel, y retourner n'est pas envisageable. Je suis désolé de vous avoir importunés, je vais vous laisser maintenant. Merci de vous être occupés de moi cette nuit."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller chercher son sac, mais une main lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de sortir. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec des yeux noirs.

" Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça ? Je te signale que tu nous as tous mis en danger !  
- Wufei !  
- Tais-toi Duo !"

Wufei prit Quatre par les épaules et l'appuya pour qu'il s'asseye sur une chaise.

" C'est vrai, je n'ai pas envie de m'être occupé d'un pauvre mec qui pleure sur son sort comme une femme et d'avoir été mis en danger à cause de lui ! Alors tu vas rester ici et travailler.  
- Pardon ?  
- Quand l'affaire sera un peu passée, tu pourras sortir en faisant attention, et travailler un peu. C'est très sympa comme ville. Ca t'éviterait bien des ennuis, et puis on ne peut pas te laisser sortir vu l'état dans lequel ce type t'a mis ! D'ailleurs je vais commencer par soigner ton dos, et puis tu apprendras à te débrouiller tout seul ! Faut que tu sois un peu battant, Quatre !"

Quatre fixait Wufei, complètement dérouté.

" Bon, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour aider Quatre ?  
- OUAIS ! hurla Duo ! On a re-être cinq !!  
- Je suis d'accord. dit Trowa.  
- ...  
- Heero...  
- Bien sur que je suis d'accord. Je peux aller travailler maintenant ?  
- Oui mon amour. Je t'accompagne."

Trowa prit la main de Heero et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Le son de la voiture qui partait résonnait encore dans la maison quand Duo reprit la parole.

" Bon, Quatre, en tous cas aujourd'hui tu ne sors pas ! Moi je vais devoir me préparer et aller m'occuper de mes enfants à moi, mais c'est bon je crois que Wuffie te tiendra compagnie !  
- Wufei... Mon nom est WU FEI !  
- Vivi Wuffy-chouppi ! Sur ce, je vais me décrasser ! A tout à l'heure !  
- Prends ton temps, et si tu pouvais te noyer sous la douche, ce serait judicieux...  
- Et qui te ferait la bouffe, Wuwu, si j'étais pas là ?" fit Duo en sortant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Wufei commença à ranger la cuisine, silencieusement aidé par Quatre. Quand elle fut bien rangée-lavée-astiquée-chromée-désinfectée-désembuée, Quatre se tourna vers Wufei et rompit le silence.

" Je suis désolé de m'imposer à vous comme ça...  
- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de t'excuser tout le temps ? Ca devient agaçant, à la fin !  
- Déso...  
- On dirait une femme ! Bouge-toi un peu ! Fais toi accepter, bosse, je sais pas ! Mais reste pas à t'excuser sans rien faire !  
- D'accord ! dit Quatre en essayant d'avoir l'air plus assuré.  
- Bon, c'est pas encore ça mais ça commencer à venir. Suis-moi, je vais m'occuper de ton dos, je ne peux décemment pas le laisser comme ça."

Quatre suivit Wufei jusqu'à sa chambre (celle du Wufei, soyons clair, bien que cela n'ait aucun intérêt... Quoi, tais-toi ? Quoi, je dérange tout le monde ? méheeeeeeeeeuuuuuu !) et s'allongea sur le ventre sur le lit comme Wufei lui avait demandé et conseillé. Le brun revint un peu plus tard avec un nécessaire de premiers soins, et retira le pull de Quatre. La peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, nota t'il, avant de se gifler mentalement pour avoir eu de telles pensées.

" Désolée si ça fait mal.  
- Pas grave, j'ai déjà mal de toutes façons, ça ne pourra aller que mieux !"

Wufei commença par nettoyer les cicatrices les plus laides à l'au stérilisée. Avec une aiguille désinfectée, il creva toutes les poches souillées et les vida de leur pue (2). Quatre ne put retenir un frisson mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Son médecin de fortune continuait son ouvrage, désinfectant le plus délicatement possible. Il pensa les plaies qui saignaient encore et hésita un instant avant de baisser un peu la ceinture du pantalon de Quatre. (3)

" C'est pour soigner les cicatrices qui descendent plus bas ! fit-il comme pour se défendre d'avoir voulu autre chose.  
- Je sais -.-;;"

Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'elles ne descendaient pas trop au delà de l'élastique du caleçon, ce qui lui permit de garder un tant soit peu de self contrôle face à la peau blanche bien qu'elle soit tuméfiée et si douce du blond. Après avoir (rapidement, très rapidement) soigné ces blessures, il demanda à Quatre de se mettre sur le dos afin de s'occuper des coups sur le torse. Chose très difficile à faire lorsqu'on garde les yeux fermés pour ne pas regarder l'objet à soigner de peur de baver dessus. Quatre était pour le moins... séduisant...

" Ca ne va pas, Wufei ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu es tout rouge et tu commences à transpirer...  
- Heu... Je crois que tu vas finir de t'occuper de ton torse tout seul, je te laisse le synthol et tout le reste, ok ?  
- ... oui, bien sur, merci !!  
- Mais... avant que je parte, tu as d'autres blessures ? Ailleurs ?  
- Oui, les jambes et le crâne... mais je m'en occuperai tout seul, t'en fais pas !  
- Attends, le crâne, je vais voir..."

Quatre retourna à une position assise, plus décente, et Wufei passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour voir s'il ne restait aucune marque. Fort heureusement, mis à part quelques plaies bien cicatrisées, il n'y trouva rien. Quatre le remercia, prit du synthol (4) et entreprit de se le passer sur les coups qui ornaient son abdomen.

" Heeeeu tu fais ça ici ?  
- Ben, comme ça tout sera fait tout de suite !  
- Voui, d'accord. Je vais... Je vais voir si Duo a bientôt fini de se laver !  
- D'accord ! Merci encore.  
- Pas de quoi."

Wufei courut presque hors de sa chambre. Une fois arrivé dehors et la porte étant refermée, il se retint à grand peine de se frapper la tête contre le mur d'en face.  
_Attends, c'est qu'un gosse, de mon âge, certes, mais qu'un gosse ! Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi faut-il que je fantasme sur le premier mec venu, aussi mignon puisse-t'il être... Saleté d'hormones ! Et en plus il est blessé ! Je suis cicatricophile ou quoi ?  
_Il n'entendit pas une porte se fermer derrière lui.

" Ben, Wu-man, qu'est-ce que tu fous à trépigner devant ta propre porte de chambre ?  
- Duo, t'as cinq minutes pour parler ?  
- Heu, oui, à condition que tu me parles pendant que je m'habille, tout ce remue ménage m'a pas mis en avance, mine de rien !"

Wufei s'assit donc sur le lit dans la chambre de Duo, pendant que celui-ci finissait de se préparer. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait toujours tout confié à Duo. On pouvait dire que c'était son meilleur ami, et malgré ses mœurs singulières il le comprenait très bien. De toutes façons, Duo était la personne la plus objective qu'il ait connue, peut-être parce qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on ne partage pas son opinion. Et puis, il ne se prenait pas trop la tête, il n'avait pas de grands principes moraux (enfin, il avait ses propres principes et si on allait à leur encontre, il pouvait se monter très cruel, mais toute personne saine, raisonnable et ne s'en prenant pas aux plus faibles ne craignait rien) et donc ne risquait pas de l'engueuler pour peu de choses.

" Et ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Wuffi-chouppi ?  
- C'est Quatre.  
- C'est horrible ce qui lui arrive, pas vrai ?  
- Oui, c'est atroce, mais...  
- T'arrives pas à compatir ?  
- Si ! Bien sur ! Tu verrais l'état de son dos... Je veux dire, moi qui l'ai soigné, j'ai pu observer, et c'est vraiment affreux ! Mais j'ai honte, en le soignant, j'ai...  
- T'as laissé tes mains se balader ailleurs que ce qu'il aurait fallu ? Chapeau Wuffy, j'te savais pas si rapide, tu t'améliores !  
- Mais non ! Je n'aurais pas osé ! Il est trop fragile et...  
- T'as juste regardé, c'est ça ?  
- Oui..."

Wufei baissa la tête et n'osa pas continuer. Duo s'assit à côté de lui et lui passa le bras autour des épaules. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" Wuffy, t'es amoureux ?  
- NON ! Enfin, si, peut-être... Enfin... Je sais pas...  
- Et tu as honte parce que... ?  
- Il a plein de problèmes, j'ai pas envie de m'imposer, je ne veux pas profiter de lui, il a l'air si fragile, et si pur, et puis je le connais à peine, même s'il semble très gentil, et puis de toutes façons, je crois pas au coup de foudre.(5) C'est bon pour les femmes.  
- En gros, ton attirance n'est due qu'à tes hormone.  
- Ca doit être ça.  
- Donc tu vas retourner le voir, lui sauter dessus, lui rouler une pelle et si il ne te flanque pas une baffe, lui faire l'amour comme une bête, vu que tes hormones te dirigent.  
- CA VA PAS, NON ? Profiter de lui comme ça, rien que parce qu'on l'héberge... Il est trop innocent... Je pourrais pas !  
- Ben tu vois ? T'as compris maintenant ! Bon, je vais bosser, moi, à ce soir !"

En moins de qu'il ne lui fallut pour le dire, il avait disparu, laissant Wufei s'interroger sur ce qu'il devait avoir compris.

Il se leva, alla prendre une douche très froide et se prépara. En sortant, il se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Quatre. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Quatre était assis sur le lit, dos à la porte, un chier posé sur les genoux, et écrivait dessus. Quand Wufei ouvrit la porte, il le referma et se tourna vers lui. Le chinois aurait pu se noyer dans ses yeux tant ils étaient grands, mais il se força à se calmer et à s'exprimer par un autre chemin que "grwddrdrsssbrg"...

" Je vais faire des courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Non, merci, c'est très gentil de ta part mais ça ira... Par contre, si je peux aider, dis moi...  
- Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans la cuisine et faire quelque chose pour midi, ça nous fera gagner du temps !  
- D'accord !"

Jusqu'à midi, Quatre put donc mettre à l'épreuve ses talents culinaires surdéveloppés, puis le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et sans encombre, Wufei ayant des cours à donner et Quatre... pas grand chose à faire si ce n'est lire, écrire et faire des mots croisés.

Le soir venu, Duo débarqua en criant son bonjour et qu'il avait une surprise pour Quatre. Wufei sortit également des paquets de son sac, et même Heero, qui était arrivé avec Trowa quelques minutes plus tard, avait prévu quelque chose...  
L'ouverture des présents fit un choc à Quatre : Duo avait apporté des perruques noires et rousses, Wufei du maquillage et Heero des lentilles colorées. Quant à Trowa, il s'était contenté d'acheter de quoi manger le soir, hé oui, cinq hommes à faire manger, c'est pas facile tous les jours. (6)  
Ils avaient en fait la totale pour permettre à Quatre de sortir en passant totalement innaperçu. Et la perspective de déguiser le blondinet réjouissait Duo au plus haut point.

" Génial ! depuis le temps que je n'ai pas joué à la poupée !!  
- Vous êtes surs pour les maquillage ?  
- Mais ouiiiiii !"

Et ainsi Quatre servit de cobaye pendant toute la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit.

(1) slurp slurp sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp  
Toshiki "..................."  
So "Bah koi ?"

(2) Il y en a, des choses intéressantes, sur le dos de mon frérot, n'est-ce pas ? vous voulez un dessin ? ^.^;;

(3) T'as vu Shakes !!!!!! Il enlève presque le bas !! woaiiiiiiis !! Kya kya kya kyaaaaa !!!

(4) Ça fait du bien là où ça fait mal ! ^_________^

(5) Moi non plus. Nan mais.

(6) Je le sais, j'ai déjà testé ^.^... Le plaisir des grandes familles ^____^ Quoique, ils aident à faire la bouffe et les filles mangent pas mal non plus. Hem.

Dur chapitre, je dois l'avouer, pardon s'il n'est pas génial, mais j'ai eu du mal... En plus, j'ai du remédier à une disparition de Trowa. Ben oui, à un moment il était là, et puis hop ! plus de Trowa ! Je vous raconte pas le bazar pour le retrouver, d'autant que Heero me menaçait de m'envoyer tous les virus du monde sur mon povre laptop à moi, alors je me suis lancée à sa recherche et boom, ayé, il est re-là, ou du moins là où il devrait être. Tant mieux. Il a beau être grand, quand on le perd, il est trop discret...


	5. où on commence

Si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies, ça n'était ni pour vous faire souffrir, ni même voulu, c'était juste un hasard et je m'en excuse  
(c'est le titre)

Pré-chapitre : les maux de tête ça me donne de l'imagination. Je n'ai donc pas eu de mal à écrire ce truc-là cette semaine. Par contre, je sais pas... Je sais pas comment ça va continuer tout ça. Je sais comment ça va finir mais... Bon, on verra bien ^______^  
(et, encore une fois, je boucle le chapitre à la va-vite pour pouvoir le poster avant de retourner en semaine là où je n'ai pas Internet mais quand même l'ordi sacré pour taper.)

PS : Shakes, désolée, g des partiels du 4 au 8 novembre d'où impossibilité d'aller au cartoo. Mais t'es mon idole quand même ^_________^  
PS2 : j'aime tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Pis j'aime aussi tous ceux qui lisent mes fics et qui n'en laissent pas. Pis j'aime tout le monde aujourd'hui. Profitez-en.

Chapitre 5 : Où on commence une nouvelle vie

Après maints essais de perruques diverses et variées, Duo avait teint les cheveux de Quatre en brun et les avait coupés un peu plus courts qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, et on lui avait mis des lentilles noires, ce qui, ajouté à la blancheur de sa peau, lui donnait l'apparence d'un jeune gothique. Duo avait fini par abandonner l'idée de lui mettre du mascara et de l'eye-liner, mais le maquillage lui approfondissait un peu les joues, sans pour autant se faire voir.  
On aurait dit un autre homme. Pas aussi beau que le Quatre d'origine, certes, mais sans ses lentilles il restait toutefois d'un charme insoutenable. Surtout pour Wufei... La touche finale revient à Duo qui, en grand habitué des orphelins et sans papiers, donna une carte d'identité à Quatre.

" Adam Kadamon, 19 ans ? (1) Et l'adresse, c'est… la vôtre ?  
- La classe, non ? dit Duo avec un grand sourire."

Quatre jeta un œil sur tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et sur tout ce qu'avaient fait ses hôtes pour lui. Il ne put retenir un tremblement.

" Ho, j'oubliais une chose ! annonça le natté. Dès demain. Au turbin !  
- Pardon ?  
- Ben, on manque toujours de volontaires à l'orphelinat, alors quand j'ai dit à sœur Hélène que j'avais un ami qui n'avait pas de travail, elle a accepté de... Oui, je sais, t'es pas catho, mais t'en fais pas c'est que le nom qui est chrétien, le reste c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus athée ! T'auras même pas à dire aux enfants que Dieu, Allah ou autre existe ! Donc voilà, tu travailles avec moi dès demain, tu seras payé comme moi dès ce mois qui vient à peine de commencer, et tu t'occuperas des enfants. Don't worry ils sont adorables pour la plupart !  
- Je... je... Merci, je... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous êtes si gentils avec moi, je... merci, merci..."

Quatre avait des larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues, mais toujours un sourire aux lèvres et le visage de reconnaissance. Personne, mis à part sa mère, et Rashid, n'avait jamais été si bon avec lui. Et maintenant, de parfaits inconnus, ou presque, se décidaient à aider un inconnu en fuite ?  
Il gardait la tête baissée, de peur d'avoir à la relever et de se réveiller ainsi, et effacer l'image de ces gens qui devaient lui être envoyés du Ciel... Mais il ressentit une chaleur sur son épaule. Wufei avait posé la main sur lui et le regardait comme si ce qu'ils faisaient était tout naturel. Et dans un sens, ça l'était. Quand il fut   son émotion, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient eu suffisamment de bouleversements pour la journée et allèrent se coucher.  
Une chose cependant surprit Quatre. Avant de sortir de la chambre, Heero lui avait serré la main comme il l'aurait fait pour qqn qu'il appréciait. Et Wufei l'avait serré dans ses bras avant de sortir. Trowa lui avait serré la main aussi, et Duo lui avait fait la bise.  
Il se sentait vraiment bien. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place, alors qu'il ne les connaissait presque pas. Peu importait, après tout, il reprenait tout à zéro, alors, pourquoi pas de là ?

********* 

Quatre se leva en sursaut en entendant un cri, puis un bruit sourd dans la chambre voisine, où dormait Wufei. Il sortit à tout vitesse de la sienne et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Il trouva Wufei par terre, qui était probablement tombé pendant son sommeil. (2) Il s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller, et lui avait à peine posé la main sur l'épaule quand le chinois fut pris de convulsions et de tremblements, se secouant le plus fort possible.  
Paniqué, Quatre lui tint la tête par réflexe, tout en criant pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.  
Duo entra dans la chambre en courant, et retint Wufei par les épaules, tandis que Quatre lui tenait encore la tête.

" Panique pas, Quatre, panique pas, Heero est allé appeler les pompiers, Trowa arrive, c'est une crise d'épilepsie, ça ira !"

Profitant d'une période où Wufei ne bougeait plus, Duo le bascula sur le côté droit, la jambe gauche repliée sur la droite. Il lui passait doucement la main dans les cheveux, lui murmurant à lui aussi que tout irait bien, que les secours allaient arriver, mais Wufei était à nouveau pris de convulsions, et Quatre lui tint à nouveau la tête pour ne pas qu'il se frappe trop violemment par terre. Trowa finit par arriver et remplaça Quatre. Celui-ci alla chercher un oreiller pour le placer sous la tête de Wufei, et sous les injonctions de Duo, le recouvrit avec sa couverture. Finalement, les pompiers débarquèrent et emenèrent Wufei avec eux. Duo était monté dans l'ambulance, et Heero et Trowa étaient dans la voiture de Heero.

" Quatre ne vient pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Ca ne le regarde pas, non ? Il a déjà été assez choqué comme ça...  
- Tu crois que c'est gentil de le laisser seul dans la maison après ce qui est arrivé ?"

Heero retourna dans la maison. Quatre était encore dans la chambre de Wufei, les mains tremblantes et le visage encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

" Tu vas pas nous faire une crise, toi aussi ? Viens, on va à l'hôpital, on te fera boire un truc de chaud là-bas. Viens ?"

Heero posa son bras sur les épaules de Quatre en sortit de la chambre avec lui. Il rejoignit Trowa dans la voiture et après avoir fermé la maison, ils allèrent vers l'hôpital où ils savaient que Wufei avait été emmené.

" Ca ira, Quatre ? dit Trowa en se retournant (c'était Heero qui conduisait)  
- Je crois que oui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Wufei est épileptique. Son état s'est stabilisé, mais de temps en temps il refait une crise. C'est pour ça qu'on ne découche jamais tous en même temps, il faut que quelqu'un surveille... Mais la dernière fois qu'il en a fait une, c'était il y a plus de trois mois. Au fait, bravo pour les réflexes, tu n'as pas paniqué, c'est bien...  
- C'est... grave ?  
- Non, en soi, non. Mais il risque de se frapper la tête et de se faire mal, ou bien d'avaler sa langue... C'est tout ce qu'il faut surveiller en attendant les secours."

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Wufei avait été emmené aux urgences, le temps de subir son traitement, et ne ressortirait que le lendemain matin.

" Ah, enfin, vous êtes là !  
- Il va bien ?  
- Ouais, ça va... Ils le gardent pour quelques heures pour faire des tests, et puis on rentre.  
- On s'occupe de lui ?  
- Ben oui ! Interdiction d'aller de voire avant qu'ils aient fini mais il allait bien, et il nous remercie. Surtout toi, Quatre. Chapeau pour la réaction d'ailleurs. Moi la première fois que je l'ai vu faire une crise d'épilepsie j'ai paniqué et si Heero ne l'avait pas tenu... Heureusement que Heero l'a tenu.  
- Ca lui dure depuis longtemps ?  
- Depuis que je le connais, oui. Il en faisait déjà avec vous, non ?  
- Oui, mais pas très longtemps avant le lycée. Il a commencé à en faire quand... Tu sais.  
- Oui, ça doit faire six ans, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait quatorze ans si j'me souviens !  
- Oui..."

Quatre se sentit soudain hors du coup. Il avait compris que ses questions ne recevraient pas de réponses, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour ça.  
La conversation changea toutefois de sujet assez vite. Puis, Trowa et Heero s'étaient assoupis sur des chaises, les doigts entrelacés malgré le regard plutôt moins approbateur que plus des autres clients, et Duo restait à papoter avec Quatre de tout et de rien, quand la curiosité de Quatre fut plus forte que tout.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Wufei il y a six ans ?  
- Ben... C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit lui qui t'en parle. Parce que si je le fais sans sa permission, il risque de m'en vouloir, et puis, je suis sur qu'il t'en parlera, tôt ou tard !  
- Oui...  
- Et puis, avec ton empathie, tu peux bien savoir ce qu'on pense, pas vrai ?  
- Non ! Pas du tout, et puis, même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas, c'est de la violation !  
- Ben alors, à quoi ça sert, l'empathie ?  
- A sentir les sentiments des autres. Comment expliquer... C'est comme si... Tu vois, si tu es heureux et que je passe à côté de toi, je sentirai que tu es heureux. Pareil si tu souffres, si tu es triste, enfin, un peu pour tout.  
- Et là, tu vois quoi ?"

Quatre se concentra quelques instants. Une immense détresse l'envahit, mais en même temps une paix intérieure, à la détresse ne s'alliait aucun regret, au contraire. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme en face de lui souffrait mais avait accepté cette souffrance comme si elle était naturelle. Comme si, comme si il la méritait ! Il avait déjà senti que les quatre hommes qui l'hébergeaient étaient plus ou moins torturés, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur malheur puisse être si fort. Il se retint de verser une larme. Il se semblait de plus en plus égoïste, à se plaindre de son sort alors que d'autres en connaissaient un aussi atroce.

" Hé, man, ça va ? Hého ! Rah, quel con de t'avoir demandé ça ! Quat ! Je vais bien !  
- Mais...  
- Bon, bon, désolé, ça va, je te dis ! J'essayais de voir si tu pouvais lire les images que je t'envoyais, mais bon, je sais pas... Donc tu ne lis pas dans les pensées, c'est vrai...  
- Oui, mais...  
- Ca va, tu vas pas stresser comme ça ou tu vas nous faire un ulcère ! Quoique, ici, ils sont bien équipés pour s'en occuper ^^; !"

Une porte battante s'ouvrit au bout du couloir et une superbe infirmière blonde à la poitrine opulente, aux cheveux savamment décolorés et à la blouse largement décolletée (3) sur un t-shirt rose bonbon. Elle regarda du côté de Heero et Trowa d'un air déçu et finit par se tourner vers Duo.

" Bon, votre copain Wufei est rétabli, il va bientôt pouvoir sortir, ça n'était pas une trop grosse crise, et on lui a à nouveau donné des médicaments. Mais comme nous craignons qu'il fasse une nouvelle crise, nous allons le garder jusqu'à demain matin. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, si vous voulez. On s'occupe de lui.  
- Merci Relena, t'es un cœur.  
- C'est mon travail. Au fait, Heero, il est toujours...  
- Toujours homo et macqué, Réré, dommage pour toit mais je pense que si t'as toujours des vues sur lui tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, c'est pas prèt de finir entre eux deux !  
- Oh ? Quel gâchis...  
- Tu trouves ? Moi je les trouve plutôt mignons."

Relena se permit un regard plus prononcé sur le jeune couple encore endormi.

" C'est vrai. Au fait, qui est ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? Je me présente, Relena Peacecraft, je sais c'est un nom de merde, mais on fait avec ! Vous ne seriez pas hétérosexuel et célibataire, par hasard ?  
- Je m'appelle... Adam Kadamon, et hélas non je ne suis pas hétérosexuel. Par contre je crois que je vais rester pour attendre Wufei.  
- On attend tous, de toutes façons !" fit Duo.

Et ils finirent la nuit en papotant avec Relena, qui n'était pas très occupée ce soir là. (4)

********

" Duo ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !  
- J'arrive Quat-chan ! Tu vas finir par me stresser encore plus que Heero dans ses grands jours, toi !"

Duo arriva en courant dans la cuisine, attrapa un croissant gentiment apporté par Heero qui s'était levé en avance ce jour là, finit d'attacher ses lacets et se rua dehors, sauta dans la voiture et mit le contact, puis jeta un œil à droite pour aviser Quatre qui attendait, déjà assis côté passager.

" Comment tu fais ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Tu te lèves et t'es frais comme une rose.  
- Je rentre avant cinq heures le matin !  
- ..."

Quatre avait emménagé chez les autres depuis une semaine et chacun recommençait à prendre ses habitudes. Duo sortait à nouveau le soir et Quatre avait pu remarquer qu'il se faisait souvent raccompagner dans la soi... matinée, et ce rarement deux fois par la même personne. Ne connaissant pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, il évitait de poser des questions ni de donner son avis, mais tout cela l'inquiétait un peu. Cependant ce manque de sommeil visible ne le fatiguait pas  trop et Duo était toujours plein d'énergie et travaillait comme douze. Heureusement d'ailleurs, vu le manque d'effectifs de l'orphelinat. Quatre s'y était d'ailleurs merveilleusement bien intégré et les enfants le réclamaient sans cesse parce qu'il "racontait de belles histoires avec des dragons et des princesses et des pirates et des sorcières et Harry Potter et Rocco Siffredi… ha non, là je me trompe…", bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mis à part ses lentilles qui lui grattaient les yeux (5) et son nouveau nom auquel il n'arrivait qu'avec peine à répondre.

Bref.                                                                                                                                                                                                

Par contre, Wufei ne lui parlait plus, ou du moins, plus beaucoup, et jamais quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. C'était Duo ou Trowa qui s'occupaient de ses blessures. Malgré ce qu'il en faisait paraître, Quatre se sentait beaucoup plus mal par rapport à ça qu'il ne l'aurait du. Après tout, c'était Wufei qui l'avait accepté, qui avait proposé de l'héberger en premier, bien qu'il ne l'ait presque pas connu ! Et maintenant il le boudait presque !  
Quatre refusait d'utiliser son empathie pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il résoudrait ces problèmes, tout seul. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Duo, qui était devenu en quelque sorte son confident depuis qu'il était arrivé là-bas.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de penser à cela trop longtemps. En effet, ce soir là, quand ils rentrèrent, Wufei les trouva très vite, l'air alarmé.

"Duo, Quatre, il faut faire quelque chose !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Trowa a disparu." (6)

_à suivre_

(1) désolée, manque d'inspi pour les noms !

(2) devinez ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ! Devinez... Et ben, quoi que vous ayiez pensé, je suis presque sure que vous avez faux ! Sauf si vous avez lu la suite en douce, petits tricheurs ^_______^;;  (moi, sadique ? non, vous n'avez encore rien vu. J'aurais du appeler cette fic "ou comment on peut tomber plus bas que terre"...)

(3) pour vous, non fans de Yaoi, qui êtes tombés ici par hasard, je vais faire une faveur. Voilà. C'est fini. Alors, heureux ? J'espère que ça sera sa dernière apparition jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire...

(4) Oui, je sais. Impossible de ne pas être occupé quand on est de garde aux urgences la nuit. Mais on va dire que Relena est tellement nulle que même en cas d'urgence très très urgente on ne veut pas d'elle, mais le service a eu pitié d'elle alors elle s'occupe de l'accueil. Voilou.

(5) Et c'est très désagréable d'avoir des lentilles qui grattent, je parle en connaissance de cause ! ^.^;;

(6) Fallait que je la case celle-là ^_________^ Pardon, mais perdre un Trowa dans une fic, ça vous est arrivé, à vous ?

Bon, à la prochaine !!!!


	6. explications

Si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies, ça n'était ni pour vous faire souffrir, ni même voulu, c'était juste un hasard et je m'en excuse  
(c'est le titre)

Pré-pré chapitre : Ca ne devait pas arriver, je vous jure, ça ne devait pas arriver. Pis finalement, je me suis dit que c'était plutôt rigolo d'avoir perdu Trowa, alors j'me suis dit qu'en vrai dans la fic ça serait encore plus drôle. J'ai un humour foireux ? Ha bon ? naaaaaaaaaan ^.^

Pré chapitre : bon. Je me suis arrangée pour faire une fin qui ne vous laisse pas mariner dans votre jus, car il est fort probable que pendant les deux semaines à venir je n'aurai pas la tête à écrire. Je noterai mes idées, vous en, faites pas, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, j'ai encore trop de choses à dire ! Sinon, UA ça veut dire Univers Alternatif, c'est à dire que la fic ne se passe pas dans l'univers de la série mais il me semble que vous devez certainement vous en être rendu compte. C'est tout, je vous embrasse. Surtout toi, mon dédé, et je te frotte les cheveux aussi ^_________^

Chapitre 6 : Explications

" Comment ça il a disparu ?  
- Il a disparu, c'est tout ! Heero l'a posé quelques rues avant son travail ce matin parce qu'il voulait marcher un peu, et à midi il n'est pas venu manger, alors Heero a appelé là-bas et ils ont dit qu'il n'était pas venu de la journée ! Du coup on est retournés dans les environs et on n'a rien vu. Rien de bizarre en tous cas. Heero est resté pour mieux regarder.  
- Vous avez prévenu la police ?  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour lancer un avis de recherche, évidemment !  
- Je vais le faire."

Wufei courut vers le téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Duo était monté à la recherche de Heero, suivi de Quatre. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, et finalement ils décidèrent d'aller demander à Wufei. Il le trouvèrent, le téléphone à la main.

" Oui... Barton, Trowa Barton. Chatain, avec les yeux verts. Il avait sûrement un pull col roulé vert ou bleu et... Je suis Chang Wufei, un de ses colocataires. Bien. Bien. D'accord, nous arrivons."

Wufei raccrocha le téléphone et soupira, puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

" On appelle Heero, ils ont trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.  
- Où ça ?  
- Deux rues avant son travail. Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. On doit aller l'identifier, quelqu'un appelle Heero."

Duo lui prit le téléphone des mains et après s'être fait préciser l'adresse de l'hôpital par Wufei, alla un peu plus loin.

" C'est grave ?  
- A ton avis, Quatre ? OUI, c'est grave, un de nos meilleurs amis a disparu, évidemment que c'est grave.  
- Je voulais dire... Ce qu'il a ?  
- Pas trop, mais on ne sait même pas si c'est lui.  
- Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui ?  
- Il les laisse toujours ici. Peur de les perdre. Je vais les chercher."

Et Wufei aussi s'éclipsa, laissant le blondinet libre de ruminer sur les problèmes présents et de se demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver comme merdes, encore... Il n'eut toutefois pas loisir de réfléchir bien longtemps car Duo débarqua dans la minute qui suivit.

" On va rejoindre Heero à l'hôpital ! Pourvu que ce soit Trowa. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien de grave... Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ? Il est toujours très attentif, pourtant ! Et puis, agile comme il est, il aurait pu éviter une voiture ! Il est où Wufei ?  
- Il est allé chercher les papier de Trowa.  
- Ca va pas mieux, hein...  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Non, rien," répondit Duo, le regard dans le vague. Il se reprit assez vite. " Quatre !  
- Oui ?  
- Laisse pas passer ta chance !"

Quatre se retourna soudain pour faire face à Duo. Pas même besoin de se servir de son empathie pour savoir ce que Duo essayait de faire passer, il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et il avait compris. Il hocha lentement la tête, n'osant pas briser le silence.

" Je suis là, on peut y aller."

Wufei prit le volant et dirigea la voiture vers l'hôpital qu'on lui avait indiqué. Heero était certainement déjà arrivé en train,  et ils coururent donc jusqu'à l'entrée principale, où ils entendirent une voix connue.

" Encore là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, cette fois ?  
- Relena ! Trowa a disparu et on pense qu'il a peut-être eu un accident de voiture ! Tu ne saurais pas si quelqu'un est arrivé ici après un accident ce matin ? Il s'est fait renverser !  
- Ho. Celui-là. J'étais sur une autre intervention, je l'ai juste entendu arriver. Il est dans la chambre 107 au bout du couloir à gauche.  
- Il est gravement blessé ?  
- Je... Vous devriez aller voir par vous-même."

Relena s'éloigna, visiblement gênée. Les trois autres ne firent ni une ni deux et se dépêchèrent d'aller à la chambre qu'elle leur avait indiquée. Duo ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit Heero assis à côté d'un lit, au fond de la pièce, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il tenait une main dans la sienne et avait les épaules qui tremblaient. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Mais quand Duo se fit entendre, il se retourna. (1)  Le soulagement de son visage se serait lu à cent mètres.

" C'est lui et il va bien. Mais il se repose.  
- Il a quoi ?  
- Pas grand chose. Juste une jambe cassée, mais rien d'autre de grave. On attend juste qu'il se réveille. Tout va bien. Je suis si rassuré... Merci de vous être déplacés. Ca ira, merci.  
- Tu veux être seul à son réveil ?  
- Heu... oui... c'est pas contre vous !"

Duo prit Wufei et Quatre chacun par un bras et les tira vers la sortie.

" Bon, j'attends ici qu'il se réveille et qu'ils décident de sortir, parce que Heero n'a pas prit son permis avec lui et Trowa n'est pas en état de conduire, avec une jambe en moins. Vous pouvez renter en train et en bus, ça serait plus pratique !  
- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on attende avec toi ?  
- Oui, Quatre, sûr !  
- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?  
- Non, merci Wufei. Bon, dégagez moi le terrain !  
- Fais attention, une Onna va te parler si tu restes trop longtemps ici !  
- Oki Wuffie, je ferai gaffe ! à la prochaine !"

Le voyage dans le RER commença silencieusement. Quatre était perdu dans ses pensées et Wufei... aussi. Mais vers qui se dirigeaient ces pensées ? En voici un aperçu, si ça peut aider...

_/ Il a fait tout un trajet avec moi et il ne m'a pas parlé./_

_* Il ne faut pas que je le regard, il ne faut pas que je le regarde...* _

_/ Je suis sur que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas./_

_* Pourquoi il m'attire comme ça ? Je ne le connais presque pas et je ne lui ai presque pas parlé !*_

_/ Mais quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à voir./_

_* Je devrais lui parler. Il est si attirant, en plus il est gentil et...*_

_/ On s'entendait plutôt bien et maintenant il ne m'adresse la parole que pour des... que lorsqu'il est obligé !/_

_* Mais je n'ai pas envie de profiter de lui...*_

_/ Même là, il a l'air gèné... Il me déteste ?/_

_* J'ai pensé à lui tous les jours depuis que je lui ai parlé pour la première fois... Je l'aime ? Je n'ai pas le droit.*_

_/ Il me déteste. Je suis sur qu'il me déteste./_

_* Il est trop parfait pour moi.*_

_/ Je ne sais pas pourquoi./_

_* Je ne mérite même pas de lui parler.*_

_/ Il faut que je mette ça au point avec lui./_

_* Bon, je vais m'expliquer.*_

" Quatre ?  
- Heu, Wufei ?"

Ils avaient parlé tous les deux en même temps. Quatre se mit à pouffer, il était nerveux et un rien le faisait rire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Wufei, étonné de cet éclat de bonne humeur soudaine sur le visage autrefois maussade de Quatre.  
- Rien, c'est juste que... En trois heures, on n'a pas dit un mot et maintenant c'est juste en même temps qu'on veut parler...  
- Même pas drôle.  
- Désolé.  
- Bon, à toi l'honneur.  
- Non, toi d'abord, je t'ai senti hésiter et je suis sur que si je parle tu ne voudras plus parler !  
- Je te donne ma parole d'honneur que je dirai ce que j'ai à dire ensuite."

Quatre regarda Wufei dans les yeux. Il savait que les histoires d'honneur n'étaient pas des choses avec lesquelles le chinois (2) plaisantait.

" Et bien, ça fait une semaine que je suis là et tu ne me parles presque pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, d'autant plus qu'on avait l'air de bien s'entendre au début, alors si j'ai dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qui t'aurait froissé ou si il y a un problème avec moi, je voudrais m'excuser.  
- C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler. Ca n'est pas facile à dire. Depuis que tu es arrivé... J'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'ai essayé de ne plus y penser mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de ne plus te parler. Ce qui m'arrive, ça n'est... pas normal. Je te connais à peine, pourquoi je ne peux pas penser à autre chose ? Je crois quand même que j'ai commencé à comprendre. Quatre, je t'aime..."

Le blond ne répondit rien dans un temps. Il gardait les yeux fixes, sur Wufei, mais celui-ci avait l'impression que son regard lui passait au travers. Plus que toutes les insultes qu'il aurait pu recevoir, ce silence le blessait, d'autant qu'il venait de Quatre. Du gentil Quatre. Comment pouvait-il ne rien exprimer à ce point ?

" Quatre, je t'en prie, répond moi, s'il te plait, même si c'est négatif, tout, mais ne te tais pas ! Je t'en prie..."

Quatre releva subitement la tête et ses yeux s'ajustèrent sur le garçon en face de lui. Il inspira un bon coup.

" Pardon. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est la... C'est la première fois qu'on me dit quelque chose comme ça et... Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il m'était interdit d'aimer. Je me le suis toujours interdit. Ce que ressens pour toi... Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas.  
- Mais il y a quand même quelque chose, non ?  
- Bien sur que oui. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce que je dois te faire des promesses que je ne suis pas sur de tenir ?  
- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
- Si, mais je n'ai pas envie de te blesser. Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

(3)

Wufei posa une main sur le bras de Quatre. Pas sur la main, ça aurait été trop intime. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Quatre. Mais, après tout, ça n'était pas comme si ils avaient une longue histoire d'amitié derrière eux, ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur en lui parlant comme ça. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tous les deux ce que ressentait l'autre, qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? De toutes façons, ils habitaient ensemble, mais d'un autre côté, il ne faudrait pas que leur relation (pour l'instant inexistante) se dégrade, et mette une mauvaise ambiance chez eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils pouvaient mieux parler, désormais.

" Wufei ?  
- Quatre ?  
- On fait quoi, maintenant ?  
- On rentre, c'est la bonne station !"

Ils foncèrent vers la porte du train, qui se refermait sur eux.

" Quatre, tu me rappelleras que, la prochaine fois qu'on aura une conversation sérieuse, on l'ait en dehors du RER ! fit remarquer Wufei, alors que la porte s'était refermée sur ses cheveux, et qu'il avait failli se prendre dans la figure.  
- C'est bon, tu n'as rien eu !  
- J'aurais pu !  
- Et pourquoi c'est ma faute ?  
- Parce que !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Wu !"

Sans le savoir, Quatre avait utilisé la phrase fétiche de Duo. Mais, sortant de ses lèvres (4), et surtout adressée à Wufei, elle prenait un sens tout autre et tout aussi agréable à entendre. Wufei s'était arrêté au début de la réplique qu'il s'apprêtait à donner à Quatre et se figea.

" Tu as dit quoi ?  
- Heu... oups ?  
- Lapsus ?  
- Il semblerait bien...  
- Révélateur ?  
- ... Il semblerait aussi ?"

Wufei prit la main de Quatre, qui ne se dégagea pas. Il ne songea même pas à se dégager. C'était... Comme ça devait être. C'était bien. Il ne gueula qu'un vague "Ta gueule, onna" à la femme qui faisait remarquer à son petit ami que certaines personnes devraient avoir honte et se cacher plutôt que s'exhiber comme ça. Ce qui était assez contradictoire quand on voyait la taille de sa jupe, ou plutôt de son ceinturon.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi chez eux, et passèrent la nuit l'un dans le bras de l'autre.

OWARI pour l'instant passke g mes partiels, mais après je m'y remettrais, ils ont pas encore souffert !

Vous avez vu ? on frôle le lemon à la fin ! Tu l'auras, lgds ! ... un autre jour ! Quand j'aurai décidé d'en écrire un ! et que j'aurai réussi !

(1) Vous préférez quoi, la suite joyeuse ou la suite pas joyeuse pour l'instant ? bon, je suis dans un jour de bonté. Je vais être gentille. Avec Trowa. Ben vi, c'est mon beauf, quand même ! Enfin, avec les couples "classiques" ^.^;; Je devrais lui couper la mèche, mais j'ose pas...

(2) Majuscule ou pas à Chinois ? Mon ordi me le souligne en vert comme faute de grammaire mais quand je mets une majuscule il me le souligne encore. Groumpf. Pas de majuscule alors, tant pis pour Wuffie !

(3) C'est Quatre, notre expert en relations humaines qui dit ça ? Piouf ! Je suis complètement OOC, dans ce cas ! La honte ! (So se tape la tête contre un mur) argh !!! Je confonds Wufei et Quatre ! Les rôles devraient être inversés ! On n'a jamais vu Wufei comme ça, choucroute !

(4) Qu'il a fort jolies d'ailleurs...

PS : Je sais, je suis ignoble. C'est bien pour ça que j'écris.


End file.
